1) Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved transformer structure, more especially, a transformer with a precise positioning point to level a pin to meet the standards of a Storage Module Device (SMD), increase the pressure resistance value of the iron cores and a coil. Two sets of the flat coils cross and superpose each other to not only increase the coupling ability but also enhance the efficiency of the transformer.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, a regular transformer, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, comprises a lower iron core (a), a circuit board (a personal computer board) (b), four Mylar insulating pieces (c, d, e, f), two flat coils (g, h) and an upper lower iron core (i), wherein, the upper and the lower iron cores (i, a) are in u-shapes and respectively disposed with circular posts (il, al) connected to form a unit; the center holes (cl, bl, dl, gl, el, hl, fl) of the Mylar insulating piece (c), the circuit board (b), another Mylar insulating piece (d), the flat coil(g), another Mylar insulating piece (e), another flat coil (h) and still another Mylar insulating piece (f) are sequentially inserted on the connected circular posts (il, al) and then affixed into a mold.
However, the three sets of the Mylar insulating pieces (c, e, f) used on the abovementioned conventional transformer are unable to be positioned and fixed. Furthermore, when the humidity raises, the contraction percentage of the Mylar insulating pieces (c, e, f) increases thereby tending to cause insufficient pressure resistance and unsteadiness; additionally, the two flat coils (g, h) are unable to be fastened with, crossed or superposed on the circuit board (b); therefore, the transformer is not very satisfactorily efficient and has less coupling ability.
In view of the abovementioned shortcomings, the inventor of the present invention developed a new and improved transformer capable of eliminating the disadvantages of the conventional product.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved transformer structure to mainly add a plastic securing seat on a lower iron core to get a correct positioning point of the transformer, to level a pin, to meet the standards of the Storage Module Device (SMD), to increase the pressure resistance value of the iron core and a coil and to position a flat coil on a circuit board.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an improved transformer structure to have two sets of flat wire coils cross and superpose each other to not only increase the coupling ability but also enhance the efficiency of the transformer.
To enable a further understanding of the structural features and the technical contents of the present invention, the brief description of the drawings below is followed by the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.